Something Missed
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: Chapter 5 is up and that completes this story.
1. Chapter 1

SOMETHING MISSED

Chapter 1

It was the usual morning rush at the Solo household, what with trying to get three kids off to school and two parents off to work, not to mention the care and feeding of Jacen's motley zoo of pets.

Han and Leia thought getting infants ready had been a struggle, but it had nothing on three school aged kids, two aged nine and one seven and a half.

"Anakin, where are you shoes?" Leia demanded, noticing that her youngest child was still unshod.

"I dunno," he said between bites of toast with the forest honey that Chewie always brought back for them.

"Then I suggest you find them," she told him.

"When I finish my toast."

"Now! We have to leave in five minutes!"

Jacen was writing on his datapad. Leia gave him The Look. "You said you finished all of your homework last night."

"I did. Well, most of it."

"Hurry up." At least he has shoes on, Leia sighed. "Jaina!" she yelled. "Get in here!"

"I need my purple sweatshirt! Where's my purple sweatshirt?" Jaina shouted back, possibly loud enough to be heard even through their apartment's ultra thick and sound baffled walls.

"I have no idea! Anakin, what did I say about your shoes?"

"Uh...to find 'em?"

"Wow, you were actually listening. Get on task right now!" She took his plate with the remaining toast from him. "You get it back once you have your shoes on!"

"But I'm hungry!"

Han strolled into the kitchen, his hair still wet and slicked back from the shower. "Okay, which child needs hurting, which child needs more hurting, and which child needs the most hurting?"

"Daddy! I can't find my purple sweatshirt!" Jaina yelled again.

"You probably left it on the _Falcon_!" Han shouted back. "Find something else!"

"I can't! It won't match my clothes!" Han glared at Jacen. "What're you doing?"

"I just had a little bit of homework to finish," he said, a guilty look crossing the younger version of Han's features.

"All right, no holovision tonight until you've finished everything and I've checked it!" Han severely informed the boy.

Jacen gave a look that could have shattered glass.

Leia was packing her datapads into her work bag. "Han, can you check on Anakin? He's supposed to be looking for his shoes."

"He's looking for his shoes every morning. I'm ready to take the nail gun to his feet," Han groaned as he headed off for the kids' room. From the kitchen, Leia could hear him tell Anakin to put down whatever he was doing and find his shoes.

"Not that you could find anything in that room," Han muttered. "Jaina!" Jaina was still occupying the children's 'fresher. "Get moving!"

"I have to change my clothes!" she shouted. "I can only find the pink sweatshirt so I have to change everything!"

"Get a move on!" Han retorted, heading back to see if Anakin had made any kind of progress. "Your mom and I need to get to work and you'll be late for school!"

Leia felt rather sick and was not looking forward to the day, and having three disorganized children was not helping. She tried a few sips of kaf, and immediately made a beeline for the 'fresher. Sure enough, the little that remained in her stomach made its way out. She was dizzy and sat on the floor with her head between her knees. She could hear Han hustling the kids, who finally appeared to have gotten some results after much threatening.

"Leia?" she heard him call out. "Leia! Where are you?"

"In here," she called out weakly.

Han headed to the fresher to find her on the floor. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I just got sick, it's nothing. I'll be fine in a minute."

"You're sitting with head between your legs and you'll be fine in a minute? Not likely. You should take the day off."

"Not a chance."

"Well, let me get these kids off to school, and I might even still make it on time. I swear, the kids' school should have our own category. Press one if you're going to be late, press two if you're going to be absent and three, if this is the Solo family..."

"It's okay, I can take them."

"No." Han kissed her and announced to all the kids that they'd better be in the speeder pronto or face dire consequences, such as no holovision or games later on. Finally, the apartment was quiet, save for the sound of some of chinchellerees of Jacen's on their exercise wheel.

Leia stood up, brushed her teeth again, washed her face, and reapplied some cosmetics. Makeup was something she used little of but on days like this, it was necessary if she was to not look like a corpse. Her stomach complained at her, but she had mountains of work and what felt like hundreds of meetings.

01123581321345589144233377610987

The day dragged on forever. By the time her last meeting broke up, she was too exhausted to do any more work. If she could escape from the building, she might, she figured, get in an hour of napping. She had been very tired lately. Work had been even more overwhelming than usual, or she was just too worn out. Either way, the end result was the same, and she was not going to be available for a postmortem with Mon Mothma. She knew where the service exits were and decided she'd take advantage of them.

The apartment was mercifully quiet, save for Jacen's pittins, who came around to be petted. Leia liked the pittins the best out of Jacen's menagerie; they had soft, silky fur and made soothing noises not unlike those of a newborn baby. She fell into bed fully dressed and went to sleep immediately.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Han and the kids returned, once again establishing that life isn't worth living unless it's lived at the top of your lungs. Han noticed Leia's work bag and handbag hanging from a dining room chair, but didn't see her. He was relieved that she'd taken his advice.

He entered their bedroom to find Leia still in her work clothes; her shoes were the only items she'd removed. She looked exhausted. He decided not to wake her and closed the door behind him so as to keep the noise level down to a dull roar.

"Homework, guys," Han called out to the kids, and was rewarded with groans. Jaina stuck her middle finger at him.

"Stop that! Where'd you learn that?" Han demanded.

"From you and Uncle Lando," Jaina said sweetly.

Busted, Han thought, but I'm still the father.

"It only happens when we're playing sabacc, and you're not supposed to be watching!" Han informed her. Her brothers giggled. Jaina rolled her eyes. "Now, homework, and no more complaining!"

The three sighed tragically and sat down at the dining room table with their datapads. Han headed to the kitchen to start dinner. He had a very nice waterfowl and planned to stuff it with grains and spices. The kids would eat it, save for Anakin, who was the King of Pasta and subsisted on noodles, cheese and for breakfast, toast with forest honey. Most kids, Han observed, would have included a sweet or two among their favorite foods, but not Anakin.

"I'm not eating that! It's disgusting!" Anakin howled as he watched Han remove the waterfowl from its wrapping.

"You won't eat anything but pasta and cheese," Jaina muttered at him. "You're gonna stay short forever."

"Am not!" Anakin protested.

"Are too," Jacen said, glaring at his datapad. "Dad, I need your help!"

"Lemme get this bird done and I'll give you a hand," Han told him as he began preparing the bird.

"I'm not eating that!" Anakin wailed. "It's gross - "

Han turned to him, face taut, his index finger pointed.

Anakin decided it was a good time to shut up. The three went back to their homework.

"And none of you are done till I check it," Han reminded them. "Jacen, that means you, too."

"I can help you with math," Jaina said to him.

"I don't think so," Jacen answered her.

"You're blocking me out," Jaina told him.

"Maybe I don't always like being in your head."

Oh, the joys of Force sensitive children, Han moaned as he prepared the stuffing for the bird.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"Leia," Han shook her gently. "Wake up. It's dinner time."

Leia's eyes flashed open. "What time is it?"

"1900, give or take a few." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "How're you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Tired," she admitted. "Better since I took a nap. I came home around 1600. How're the kids?"

There was a loud crash in the living room, with shouting accompanying it.

"There's your answer," Han said, shaking his head.

"At least all systems are normal," she said, taking Han's hand and heading for the table.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"This is very good," Leia said to Han.

"Then how come you're only nibbling on it?" Han asked her.

"My stomach's still a little off."

"Mom, if you're gonna puke, run!" Jacen said to her.

"That's so gross!" Anakin said, wrinkling his nose.

"Seriously, Mom. If you feel sick, how about not doing it while we're eating?" Jaina said.

"I said I was a bit queasy. I made no mention of vomiting," Leia informed her children sharply.

"You did this morning," Jaina informed her mother.

"That was this morning. This is now," Leia explained in no uncertain terms.

"Jacen, it's your night for the dishes," Han let his older son know.

"Great," he muttered. "I hate the dishes."

"We all hate the dishes," Jaina said to her twin. "Why can't we just get the kind you throw out?"

"Because your dad and I like real dishes," Leia commented.

"Anakin, showers," Han told him.

"Can't I take one tomorrow night?" Anakin whined.

"Sure. You can take one tonight and then take one tomorrow," Han said, giving his younger son an evil grin.

"You're mean," Anakin said to him, sticking his tongue out at his father.

"Very mature, Ani," Jaina assessed.

"Leia. Go lie down. Or soak in the tub. I'll deal with the house monsters," Han said to her.

"Oh, that's real nice, Daddy," Jaina chided him.

Han repeated The Look and the pointed index finger.

"Okay, I get it." Jaina headed for the bedroom.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia had considered soaking in the tub but it seemed to be so much work. She put on a pair of sleep shorts and a soft T that had once been Han's until she stole it from him. She kissed each child goodnight and settled on the sofa with Han.

"Homework, showers, bed. Why is this harder than a suicide run?" Han said, cuddling her close. "I didn't know what exhausted was till I became a dad."

"When they were newborns, I thought we'd get more sleep as they got older," Leia said. "Now they don't wake up at night, but they seem to sap even more of our energy."

"Maybe because we're getting older with them?" Han said, kissing her temple. "I found two more grey hairs this morning. I'm afraid to look in the mirror and find how many more I've gotten between now and then."

"You're the hottest 45 year old guy in the galaxy," Leia gently teased him.

"Only the hottest 45 year old?" Han pretended to be hurt.

"Okay, the hottest guy in the galaxy, no qualifiers," Leia said.

These were the times the couple cherished most, those moments when the kids were asleep (or at least being quiet), and they had the chance to just sit by each other, saying very little, just feeling each other's presence.

"How're you feeling?" Han asked her softly.

"Better than this morning. At least my dinner is staying put."

"Glad to hear it. But don't overdo it. I know you, sweetheart. You run yourself ragged."

Leia had nothing available to object to that statement.

"I think it's time we both went to bed," Han said gently to her, helping her stand up, his arm over her shoulder, hers about his waist. He'd always said that they were a perfect fit.

01123581321345589144233377610987


	2. Chapter 2

SOMETHING MISSED

Chapter 2

Han's chrono went off, causing him to curse in at least seven of the languages he knew how to shoot his mouth off in. Leia, to his surprise, was still in bed next to him. Her chrono went off before his most of the time, but it it had, she had been oblivious to it.

"Sweetheart, you okay?" Han murmured groggily.

Leia groaned. "I feel terrible."

"Is it my cooking?"

"Unless you've started poisoning me, I don't think so."

"Maybe you should see a medic."

"I'll be fine. Oh my gods, it's late!" She jumped out of bed and immediately became woozy. "Han!"

"Sweetheart!" Han bolted out from his side of the bed and managed to hold Leia before she fell. "Okay, that's it. You're seeing the medic today, and that's that."

"I can't! I'm late as is! Han, let me go!" Leia pulled herself loose and ran to the 'fresher. As the day before and the day before that, she emptied her stomach in what she would have considered a most inelegant fashion.

"Okay, better get the kids on the move," Han mumbled to himself. The morning was not starting out in an auspicious fashion. Han prayed to whatever deity might be on duty that day, if there was one, that none of the kids had whatever was plaguing Leia.

"Guys, let's move! Now!" Han shouted to the room with three sleeping children. They're so cute when they're asleep, he marveled. Except when you're trying to wake them up. The three barely stirred.

"Ahem. What part of 'let's move now' is giving you problems?" Han demanded sharply. Finally, heads began moving.

"What's your problem, Daddy?" Jaina said, rubbing her eyes.

"Making sure I get you to school on time!" I'm gonna be late for work, he grumbled silently, but Leia has to see the medic anyway. He wasn't letting her get away with it.

Han saw potential signs of life from the three as he closed the door on their room. To say it looked like a war zone would not have done it justice; it was a wonder that the kids could locate anything in the mess. Maybe he'd have to break down and honor Leia's repeated requests for a cleaning droid. The idea was to teach them responsibility for their own living conditions. So far, the experiment had been a resounding failure.

He headed for the fresher. Leia was sitting on the edge of their bed. "Lie down. I'm taking you to the medic. I don't care if I have to call Mon Mothma myself."

"Han, I'm meeting with the Ministers of Education from the Outer Rim planets. They've traveled long and far, and - "

"And you're sick. Leia, you barely ate any of my dinner last night and I know it's one of your favorites."

"Han, please, let me get ready. If nothing else, I have to get the kids to school."

"I can take the rugrats," Han assured her. "Go back to bed till I get back, and you'd better not try to sneak out."

"I'm not a child, Han! We have three of those already. I don't appreciate - excuse me!" Once again, she darted to the 'fresher.

"I'm not kidding, Leia!" Han shouted, then resumed to the most exhausting task of the day: getting the kids to school.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Without exactly knowing how, Han managed to get Jaina, Jacen and Anakin to school without being too many minutes late. If their administrators and teachers were annoyed, they were welcome to take it up with him and his blaster.

He was, naturally, sitting in traffic, as it was the morning rush hour. The traffic had become so thick that several commentators who monitored it suggested changing it from 'rush hour' to 'drive time,' as the so called rush dragged on for several hours capping the working day at each end. Han preferred flying in space; it was getting more and more crowded, but you could still fly for days sometimes and not see another craft.

Han hoped that Leia had done the sensible thing and gone back to sleep. If not, he was going to have to hunt her down and embarrass her in front of her boss. He relished the chance to shoot back at Mon Mothma, who'd always regarded him as someone a sewer rat would go out of its way to avoid. He had thus far avoided doing so for Leia's sake.

Han had a feeling he wouldn't be getting to work today. He comm'd Wedge Antilles, his best friend in the Academy, and explained that Leia was ill and that his training crew should work on their sims and aerodynamics. Wedge said he'd take care of it.

He finally arrived home, jumped out of the speeder, and took the lift to the 25th floor, where they had their apartment. It had been their apartment since they'd decided to stop living on the _Falcon_. Running into a couple of the late Bail Prestor Organa's accounts hadn't hurt, either. Han wasn't sure that sentients had a life after their mortal one, but just in case, he thanked Leia's father for not leaving his daughter destitute. Leia had always been far from destitute, even though she'd donated a majority of her funds for the war effort.

Han knew what destitute was like, and had no plans to return to said state. In between training new pilots, he'd take cargo jobs. He'd stopped taking sentients, he explained to Leia, because he couldn't afford the chance that he'd get in over his head like he had once upon a time. That had complicated his life, but also gave him a good friend and the woman of his dreams that he never knew he had. He didn't think there was anything he could do for an encore and wasn't interested in trying.

Han knew he had the best life imaginable, and in his younger days, he'd imagined a lot, but never as good as it was now. He was, in his opinion, the richest man in the galaxy, and money only figured in some of the way. He had a wife and three beautiful kids -

No. His mind flashed as he stepped off the elevator. Couldn't be. Leia'd had an implant put in after she finished nursing Anakin.

To his surprise, Leia's work bag and purse remained where she'd left them the night before. He was relieved.

He entered the bedroom; Leia was lying down but not asleep. Han sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm taking you to the medic," he told her softly. "I don't like seeing you so sick. It worries me."

"I think it's just a bug, and I told Mon Mothma that I'd be out today."

"Did she throw a hissy fit?"

"I texted her. She hasn't responded yet. Which is fine." Leia stretched. "I need to get into the shower."

"Want me to come help you? I didn't have time to take one before I got the kids to school."

She smiled at Han, and despite her pallor, it lit up her face. "Sure. I don't know if I'm up for a stimulating experience, but I'm always happy just to be close to you."

The two stripped their clothing off and let the hot water pour down on them. Han washed Leia's long curtain of hair; he loved its silky feel and how it fell about him when they made love. He could have made love to her at this very moment, but he knew she wasn't up for it. He settled for soaping her down with the shower gel she loved most.

I can't think of one thing I don't like about this woman, Han mused.

"Here, let me - " Leia began, but Han stopped her.

"Today, I'm taking care of you," he said, his voice soft and soothing. "I'll finish up. Go put something comfortable on."


	3. Chapter 3

SOMETHING MISSED

Chapter 3

"How're you holding up?" Han asked Leia. She had one of her datapads in her lap, attempting to work, but from the looks of it, her brain was refusing to go along with it.

"I'm all right," Leia said, sighing. She finally surrendered and put the offending datapad back in her purse. "It's impossible to work here." The medical office was crowded and they were told they'd have to wait.

Han had brought his datapad but had gone through his favorite smugglers' blogs and comics. He knew he wasn't going to be able to work, but he'd completed what he considered the most important reading of the day.

He slipped his arm around Leia's shoulders, and she leaned into him, closing her eyes. "I hope they call us soon," she murmured.

Han, not one to have patience for situations of this type, nodded appreciatively. "No kidding."

"Can we just go home?" Leia asked.

"No."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

After what seemed like an interminable wait, Leia's name was called out. "Want me to go with you?" Han aske d.

"I can handle this for now, thanks," Leia said. "I'll call you if I need to."

"Okay," Han agreed reluctantly. "Just shout if you need me. I'll be arguing with some of the idiots on Highway to Hell."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia was relieved that her regular nurse practitioner droid was the one seeing her. They'd been together since she'd become pregnant with the twins nearly a decade before.

"How are you, Mrs. Solo?" she asked gently.

"Lousy, which is why I'm here. I've been nauseous and had some vomiting for a few days, and I'm hoping you can give me something for it."

"Well, let's find out what's causing it first. Are you getting enough rest?"

"I've got a job that tries to keep me from having a life and three kids whom I swear are demonically possessed." She smiled at the last one and silently added, and a husband who thinks bedtime isn't just for sleeping.

Her assistant appeared and drew some blood. Leia hated having blood drawn and always had to look away. She'd endured the sight of bloodied and battered bodies during the war, but could never get used to watching herself bleed into a small tube.

Her practitioner, M19S, felt around her abdominal area. "Hmm," she said. "Is Han with you?"

"Yes, he is."

"We're going to do an ultrasonic study. Perhaps he should be with you. I'll have the receptionist send him back. When was your last menstrual cycle?"

Leia felt herself panic. Calm down, she said to herself. Use some of the tricks Luke taught you. You don't know anything yet.

"I...I've been so busy I don't remember. But I have an implant."

No, she said. Can't be. No way. "I have another year on this implant."

"Actually, Leia, according to your records, you needed a new implant last year. Usually after the 5th year, they've shrunken to the point where they can fall out easily. But sometimes they don't, and we'll see what's going on."

Han raced in, his expression mildly panicked. "What's going on with Leia?" He demanded.

"We're going to do some ultrasonic studies. I thought you should be with Leia while we do it."

"It doesn't sound good."

"We don't know that yet." Han had a feeling, though, that M19S knew more than she was revealing. "Let's get you to radiographics."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Han held Leia's hand and leaned over to kiss her. "I'm sure it'll be fine, sweetheart." Leia knew he was convincing himself just as much as he was her.

"I don't think I like where this is going," she said to Han.

"We don't know where it's going. Relax, honey, it'll be fine."

The radiographic tech and M19S returned. "Let's have a look," the tech said, smearing on the cold gel that Leia had become familiar with during her pregnancies.

The silence that each partner was maintaining held the same question but neither was ready to speak it aloud.

"Let's see," the tech said. "Your implant is definitely gone. But there is something else here."

"It's not something horrible, is it?" Han asked, trying to maintain the cool with which he faced most situations.

"We don't think so," M19S said gently.

The tech took more studies and M19S studied them.

"Well, there's nothing terrible going on. In fact, congratulations are in order. You're going to be parents again.

"What?!" the couple spoke in unison.

"Parents. As in, parents of kid number four?" Han asked, somewhat in shock.

"That would be the case, yes," M19S said to them. "You look to be about two months along. Of course if you - "

"We need to discuss this," Leia said, her eyes wide with disbelief. "You're sure?"

"I'll look at your bloodwork. It should be back by now. I'll meet you back in my office."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Han and Leia waited together.

"I can't believe how stupid I was," Leia said, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Sweetheart, don't worry about it. You weren't stupid. Just too busy to look after yourself. Which, by the way, is about to change."

"But Han! I feel as if I'm barely there for the three kids we already have!"

"You're a terrific mom. Think about what those kids would be like without you to civilize them."

Leia laughed a little at that one. "Well, they would know fewer Corellian drinking songs."

"They wanted me to sing 'em something. Those songs are made for drunks, so they're easy."

Leia closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. It's probably not pregnancy, she told herself. Maybe I have something that can be treated easily...

"I'm sorry, we're a little backed up in the lab. One of the droids had to be remapped this morning," M19S said to the couple. "Leia, you're perfectly healthy and yes, you are also pregnant."

The two were speechless. The times that that happened could be counted on one hand with remaining digits.

"I take it this was not planned," M19S said gently.

"Uh...not exactly," Han answered.

Leia couldn't say anything.

"I know it's something of a shock. I'm sorry," M19S said softly. "But there are - "

"I'm not having any procedures. I'm having a baby," Leia said, not quite believing it was her speaking it.

Han nodded. "I think we need to get some lunch into you," he said to Leia.

"A very good idea. Make an appointment to be seen again in four weeks, Leia. And while I know you weren't expecting this, but congratulations."

"Uh...sure," Han said, as he and Leia departed.

01123581321345589144233377610987

The two were seated on the lanai of Bakura Barbecue, both still nearly speechless.

"You okay?" Leia asked Han.

"Other than being a bit shocked, I'm fine. I could get used to another kid around."

"I don't think we have a choice. I know it's silly, and for the life of me I don't know why, but I can't see destroying something...anything...that you and I made together." She blinked back tears. "I'm just overwhelmed right now."

"I know how that feels," Han said, finally taking a look at the menu. "I don't know why I bother reading the menu. I get the same thing every time."

"Traladon steak sandwich, tubers sliced thin and deep fried," Leia said, laughing. "And Alderaanian ale to wash it down."

"Yeah, you know me too well," Han agreed. "Dewlanna always slipped me extra when she cooked this."

"I really don't know how we're going to handle this," Leia said, shaking her head.

"We'll do what we always do," Han assured her.

"And that would be?"

"Improvise."

01123581321345589144233377610987

"What about telling the kids?" Leia asked Han as they sped off to the kids' school. "Do you think we should hold off? That's my opinion. Of course, with these kids, it's hard to hide anything."

"I say make 'em wait."

"I think we'll wait till they bring it up. Which they will do, probably before we're prepared to reveal it." Leia groaned. "Maybe this child will be non Force sensitive."

"You seriously think we could get that lucky?" Han laughed.

"No." The two burst out laughing as they stalled the speeder by the school. "Speaking of kids, ours are approaching us at lightspeed."


	4. Chapter 4

SOMETHING MISSED

Chapter 4

Leia was happy that with this pregnancy, the nausea was dissipating quickly. The weariness was even getting better. By the time two weeks had passed, she felt nearly human again.

"You sure you should do this trip?" Mon Mothma had assigned Leia to be part of a military attache to Yavin 5. It was a five day long trip, including travel time, and Han was concerned.

"It's only for three days, and so far, this is turning out to be the easiest pregnancy I've had," she told Han. "And you'd better be prepared for when I get home." She winked at him.

Han pretended to contemplate that idea. "I think I can manage that."

Leia hugged him. "I love you, you scruffy nerfherder."

"I love you, Mrs. ScruffyNerfHerder."

They held each other, murmuring contentedly. Leia was still somewhat ambivalent about having a fourth and unplanned child, but she also felt more at peace with this one, for reasons she didn't understand. "I suspect I'd better get the kids to school," she said. Leia wanted to drop them off, as she'd be gone for several days.

The kids were at the breakfast table, hurling cereal and insults.

"Okay, guys, knock it off," Leia said to them.

"Nice to know things never change. Anakin, do you have your shoes on?" Han demanded.

"Uh..."

"I'll take that as a no. Your mom's kept me from using the nail gun on your feet, but she's going away for a few days, so if you don't find your shoes within the next five minutes, you're going to have some serious problems," Han informed him sharply.

"Jacen, what did I tell you about not finishing your homework?" Leia demanded of her elder son.

"I'm just studying for the language test today," Jacen said.

"I finished last night," Jaina gloated.

"How many days are you gonna be away, Mom?" Anakin whined. But he had found his shoes. Leia took miracles where she could get them.

"I'll be back in five days." Two days of travel, three days of negotiations. "And I'm not going to let anyone keep me a minute longer than that."

"You better not," Jaina said to her mother. Jaina and her mother were both bossy creatures. It made for some interesting, if slightly terrifying, clashes. "So Mom, what's this big secret you're not telling us?"

Leia was slightly taken aback. Then she remembered, oh, right, they're Force sensitive.

"What secret?" Han demanded, but was met with the stares of his three children.

"We might as well tell them," Leia said. "Your father and I are having another baby."

Dead. Silence. For a moment, the couple wondered who had taken their children and replaced them with clones.

"Why?" Anakin demanded at last, whining all the way.

"Because we like kids," Han offered by way of explanation.

"You mean we're not enough?" Jacen asked, shaking his head.

"You guys are great," Leia told them. "But sometimes these things happen."

Jaina studied her. "Don't you have an implant?"

"Who told you about implants?" Han frowned at her.

"My health teacher," Jaina answered with a shrug.

"And here I thought you got your education on a street corner," Han tried to joke with her.

"No, Dad, they actually teach these things. Maybe YOU got yours on a street corner."

"Pretty much."

"When?" Jacen asked.

"In about six and a half months," Han said simply. "Get moving, your mom's taking you to school right about now."

The three grumbled and grabbed their backpacks. Jacen had forgotten to zip his and everything fell out. A gekko-like creature scurried for a new hiding place.

"Jacen, we've got a zoo already," Han told him. "No more critters!"

Jacen cursed under his breath. It was in Corellian. Han couldn't really say anything because these were curses that he regularly peppered his speech with, but he was going to, anyway.

"Watch your mouth!" Han reprimanded Jacen.

Jacen shot him a look that would have dissolved plastisteel.

Leia gave Han one more hug and kiss.

"I'd say that went over well," Han said in his finely honed sarcastic manner.

"Sure did. Kids! Let's go!"

01123581321345589144233377610987

"Leia, how are you?" General Carlist Riekkan greeted her as they were getting on the shuttle for Yavin 5. "You're looking much healthier. You had me worried for a while."

Leia debated about telling him, knowing that he'd keep it in confidence if she asked him to. She decided against it. "I'm feeling just fine, thanks."

"It seems as whatever you had is all gone."

Not exactly, Leia said to herself. She took her seat and belted herself in.

Admiral Ackbar was along, of course, as was Wedge Antilles.

"This is kind of like old home week," Wedge said, a big smile on his face.

"Going into battle again. Only this time, with words," Riekkan said.

"Let's hope that's all that happens," Ackbar said, and the four laughed. There'd been significant disagreement over whether or not to consolidate the various forces of each planet of the Yavin system into one force or keep each planet's forces separate. The answers weren't obvious. But the four enjoyed working together, and they took advantage of being together to run through some of the data supporting different permutations. The small shuttle ride was bumpy; by comparison, the _Falcon_'s ride was like smooth silk charmeuse. Leia hoped that she wasn't going to lose her breakfast, what little of it she'd have time for.

"Your brother's joining us, I hear," Wedge said. "It'll be good to see the old boy again." Wedge and Luke had been close.

"He is, but that's all he told me," Leia said. She was eager to see her brother, just so long as he didn't bring up sending the kids to Praexium. Han and she had told him, in no uncertain terms, that that was not going to happen anytime soon.

"Training up a whole new generation of Jedi," Wedge said. "No thanks. I like teaching pilots a whole lot more. Of course, Han's the legend," he said, laughing out loud.

"In his own mind," Leia said, laughing.

"I like jawing with all of you, but let's get some work done while we've got the time," Riekkan said to the other three.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"Leia!" Luke grinned at her as he entered the conference area where the various ministers were congregated. He gave her a huge hug. "Good to see you!"

"You, too," she said. "The kids miss you."

"Bring 'em to Praexium," Luke said.

"You know the answer to that," Leia said, but she smiled.

He studied her. "There's something different about you."

"Let's talk over dinner," Leia said. "Unless they're planning to starve us." Both laughed.

01123581321345589144233377610987

"Uncle Chewie!" The three kids slammed into the giant Wookiee. All of them loved Chewie. Han suspected that they loved Chewie more than him at times. Jaina, Jacen and Anakin rolled about with him, laughing hysterically.

{Okay, cubs, take it easy}, Chewie told the kids. {Don't you have homework to do?}

"Aw, Uncle Chewie, you're being like Dad!" Anakin protested.

"Yeah, we always have to do our homework first thing when we get home. I bet none of my friends have to do theirs!" Jacen objected.

"At least Mom takes us for iced dots sometimes," Jaina pointedly informed her father.

"Maybe after dinner, assuming you finish your homework and you don't trash the place completely. And speaking of trashing the place, I've seen your room. That room's going to be clean by the time your mom gets back," Han said firmly.

"I want my own room," Jaina shot back.

"Yeah, I'm tired of sharing with Anakin, he's a crybaby," Jacen grumbled.

"Am not!" Anakin shot back.

"And if we get a baby, there's no more room in our room!" Jaina snapped.

{You're gonna need a bigger place}, Chewie told Han.

"I think so," Han said. "As is, we're stumbling all over each other." They'd purchased the apartment when they'd gotten weary of sleeping on the _Falcon_ and were getting married.

"I'm not leaving my friends behind!" Jaina said to her father.

"Me either!" Anakin said stubbornly.

"We'll try to look for something nearby," Han tried to reassure him. "Gods, Mom and me, we haven't even talked about this but yeah, six people, gods know how many animals Jacen's got - "

"26," Jacen told him, petting one of the pittins.

"I hope the snakes are all dead," Han shot at him. Han was tolerant towards most animals, save for snakes. He despised them with the passion of a thousand white hot suns.

"Just Fruman's left." Fruman was a clear snake. They were harmless, but Han hated Fruman most of all.

"Here's hoping Fruman's life is sweet and short." Han's comm went off. "It's your mom, so keep it down to a dull roar. Leia! How was the flight?"

"Wedge was piloting, so you know how that goes."

"I heard that!" Wedge was clearly not far away. There was a lot of laughter behind Leia.

"Well, whaddya want, you travel with a lousy pilot!" Han said, loudly enough for Wedge to hear. "You feeling okay?"

"Tired, but Luke and I are going to have dinner shortly, and I'm going to pass on drinking with the boys."

"They're boring, anyway," Han said. "Doesn't sound as if an intraplanetary war's broken out yet."

"We've only had one meeting and the keynote speaker. We'll see tomorrow." Han was relieved that Leia seemed to be in good spirits and was feeling okay.

"I miss you - Jacen, do not bring that snake in here! I'm warning you, Fruman's dead unless you put him back in his cage!" Han groaned. "As you can see, things are normal."

"If they were quiet, I'd worry," Leia said. "I miss you, too, Flyboy."

"I wanna talk to Mom!" Anakin demanded loudly.

"Here," Han thrust his comm unit into Anakin's hands. "Talk to Mom and keep it short." Anakin complained that Han was forcing them to finish their homework.

"You know the rules, baby," Leia told him. "Let me talk to Jacen if he's put Fruman back in his cage." Leia herself didn't much care for the snake and some of the reptiloid creatures.

"Hi Mom," Jacen said sullenly. "School sucked, but I did okay on my language test, I got an 85."

Jaina interrupted him. "I got a hundred on mine!" she boasted.

"Show off!" Jacen said snidely.

"Jaina, be nice. You both did well," Leia assured both of them.

"Can I help it if I have the highest grades in the class?" Jaina shrugged.

"Okay, all of you, behave," Leia told the three kids. "Let me speak to your father."

"She's all yours, Daddy," Jaina said, handing back the comm unit. The kids resumed shrieking and chasing one another.

"Situation normal," Han said, rolling his eyes. "And to think we're expanding the population." But he laughed as he said it. "If I have to kill any of them, no jury would ever convict me."

"You're not kidding."

"I love you," Han told her.

"I know." Leia flashed him her brightest smile. "I'll call you after dinner. Time change, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, right. I remember when I smuggling, I'd get confused about where I was and what time zone I was in."

"It's only a two standard hour difference, so that helps. Leia, sweetheart, I don't know if you've noticed, but it's getting a little crowded in our apartment. I think we definitely need a bigger one."

"That we do."

"Lando's got that gentrification thing going on - "

"I am NOT living on the lower levels," Leia said firmly. "And I'm sorry, but Lando and his schemes don't inspire me in terms of being trustworthy."

"I'm not asking Lando to find us a place, believe me. But he might know some people who know some people."

"You know, Han, you're going to laugh, but your Smugglers' Alliance is far more trustworthy than Lando. For that matter, Rogue Squadron is more trustworthy."

"I won't argue with that, sweetheart," Han assured her. "But he does dress well."

"He still reminds me of some of the dandies and pretenders that hung around the palace when I was young. But even sleazier. Han, just don't get Lando involved, please."

"I'm not going to hand so much as a fraction of a credit to him, sweetheart."

"Good. Luke's getting restless, so I think we need to move on to dinner. Talk to you in a while."

01123581321345589144233377610987


	5. Chapter 5

SOMETHING MISSED

Chapter 5

Luke had chosen a nice place for dinner.

"I've always wondered why there aren't any Tatooinean restaurants," Leia mused.

"Have you ever tried food on Tatooine?" Luke asked, laughing. "Let's just say that there's a very limited amount of foods available."

"Han says the same thing about Corellian food. Actually, there are some great dishes from Corellia," Leia said. "Han never had money for anything other than cheap takeaway."

"Which is why I chose this place. Best traladon steaks in the Core Worlds," Luke said.

"I'm starving," Leia said. A server appeared and took their drink orders. Leia wanted blossom water; Luke asked for a Corellian rum.

"Your husband gave me my first Corellian rum," Luke said, grinning. "It's a gateway drink." He paused. "I said earlier there's something different about you, and you said you'd tell me at dinner. So we're at dinner and enquiring minds want to know."

Leia smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Luke looked baffled. "Are you sure?"

"Seeing as I've had tests to confirm it and I'm now just getting out of the morning sickness, I think it's likely."

Luke closed his eyes. "It's different. I don't feel the Force."

"Oh please, Luke, don't say it like it's some kind of tragedy."

"This child isn't sensitive to the Force."

"And why is that a problem?" Leia couldn't completely keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Well, you have three Force sensitive kids. How is this kid going to keep up with them?"

"Luke, what would you do if you had a child and it wasn't Force sensitive?" Leia shot back, trying to be patient.

"I...I don't know." Luke became flustered.

"You see, Luke, I love my kids, and Force sensitivity is something they possess - but if you think that's what my love for them is based on, you don't know me the way you think you do."

Luke blushed. "I'm sorry, Leia. I didn't say that to upset you."

"I understand, but could you please stop talking about Han's and my child as if it were some sort of...mutant."

"I...I felt it when you had Jacen and Jaina, and with Anakin. But I'm not getting that feeling with this one. That's not meant to criticize your little boy."

"You think it's a boy?"

"That much I get."

Leia sighed. "Well, if it is, at least Jaina won't have any competition for the part of Daddy's Little Princess."

"I don't think she'd tolerate a rival very well," Luke said.

"You think?"

The server reappeared, took their dinner order, and refreshed their drinks. The two siblings raised their glasses.

"To another Solo, one that might be half manageable," Leia said, smiling.

"To another Solo," Luke returned. "I mean, it is still a Skywalker-Solo."

"That, in and of itself, is enough to handle."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia had eaten all of her meal and all of her and part of Luke's dessert.

"At least you're not as sick as you were with the twins," Luke observed, still sipping Corellian rum.

"No, I feel like eating everything in sight."

"I'm guessing this was...unplanned," Luke said.

"You didn't need the Force to know that," Leia shot back, laughing. "No, chalk it up to my letting things get out from under me."

"Well, when the baby's born, why don't you send the older kids to study with me?" Luke said.

"Uh, we've had this discussion, Luke, and the answer is no," Leia told him. "We manage with three, somehow. I suspect Han and I can rise to the occasion."

"Well, yeah, you two have always been good at that," Luke agreed. "But how're you going to cram four kids into your apartment? It's crowded with three kids already."

"We're going to move to a larger place. Han said something about getting in touch with Lando, and I hope he took my 'no' to that very seriously."

"Doesn't he have like some project where he's trying to clean up on the lower levels of Coruscant?"

"Lando always has some scam going. If it smells bad, it's probably his."

"He's a good guy, though."

"Doesn't make him trustworthy. The kids like him, though, and they get together for sabacc once in a while. But again, I don't trust him."

"He did good for us in the battle for Endor."

"Luke, that was twelve years ago. Ever since then, he's always got something going on."

"He's definitely someone you'd call 'colorful.'"

"Ever met any of his smuggling buddies?"

"Only on supply runs they ran for us. Never had a chance to know them well."

"I trust them far more than I trust Lando AND Rogue Squadron."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Dinner ended, both siblings laughing. Leia returned to her hotel room and comm'd Han.

"Are they asleep yet?" Leia asked.

"If they're not, they're being very quiet about it," Han told her.

"Jaina's probably reading. I've caught her more than a few times. But what can you say about a kid that wants to read all the time?"

"Not much, apparently. How're you feeling?"

"Nice dinner with Luke, who has stated that our child that's currently under construction isn't Force sensitive."

"You mean I might have a kid I can keep up with?"

"Don't count on it. The genes are still there." Both laughed. "Luke made it sound tragic that this kid isn't Force sensitive. Well, until I set him straight and he drank a few more Corellian rums."

"I get all the credit for turning him on to that," Han announced.

"And he claims it's a boy. Which in a way I hope it is, because I don't think Jaina could stand the competition."

"We'll find out soon enough. You realize I may have gone totally grey by the time you get back."

"Then you'll be the sexiest grey haired pirate-smuggler in the galaxy."

"Please. I don't want to have this kid's teacher saying to me, are you the grandfather?"

Leia burst out laughing. "Han, you're only 45. Give it a rest, won't you?"

"Your brother thought I was too old for you when we were first together," Han said to her.

"Yes, but I didn't think you were," Leia added, "and only my vote counts."

"Always."

Han was smiling brightly - in fact, like he did when he found out that Leia had been pregnant with the other three kids.

"You're looking happy, hotshot," Leia commented.

"I am. I know that it wasn't planned, and maybe it's not the best time, but any and all children of my marriage to you will be loved and wanted. We've been in unexpected situations before, and we will be again. I like to think of this as an unexpected joy. I know you have to do the hard part, it's not my body that's doing the work, but to be honest, I'm thrilled. I understand if you're not."

"Nerfherder, I will say I was surprised. But it's...there's a peace I feel in this pregnancy that I haven't before. Maybe because this child isn't Force sensitive, maybe because I've done it before and I know how I look in maternity clothes, maybe because I'm 35 and not 25. I'm not sure. But I know we'll be okay."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Han said, his voice soft and low.

"Are there children within earshot?"

"I'll take it in the bedroom and lock the door. Okay, Marsune's on the bed but I don't think she kisses and tells." Marsune was one of Jacen's pittins, and seemed to like to wander into their bedroom when one of the spouses was away. "So, as I was saying, I have to confess that I never found you sexier than when you were pregnant. Except maybe when you were breastfeeding. It's just...so primal. There's something there that never fails to turn me on."

"And are you turned on right now?"

"Always." Han graced her with his most irresistible smile. "You haven't been gone an entire day and I miss you already."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Leia teased.

"Tonight? Nothing. But when you get home, well, we're celebrating."

"I can't wait."

"And we're off to our newest adventure," Han said.

"Our newest adventure?"

"As a family of six."

"Well, so far, I'd say we've never had a dull moment," Leia laughed.

"If we ever have a dull moment, check for a pulse. I love you, sweetheart."

"I know."

FINIS


End file.
